


ryo asuka is a depeche mode fan [NOT CLICKBAIT]

by itsnotgayifthelightsareoff



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Denial of Feelings, Depeche Mode References, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 17:39:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18529930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnotgayifthelightsareoff/pseuds/itsnotgayifthelightsareoff
Summary: heres something i wrote seriously in march 2017 and i realized im never gonna finish it so here is all i have written lmaoi did make a few edits tho but not much





	ryo asuka is a depeche mode fan [NOT CLICKBAIT]

i cut the first paragraph cuz it kinda sucked

Ryo Asuka is a human. At this current moment in time, he is a 17-year-old barreling down the highway with his friend, Akira Fudo, who is unceremoniously settled in the passenger seat next to him. It is the year 2019, but this scene is something taken straight outta the late ‘80s. Depeche Mode blasts through the car’s speakers at a deafening volume, from Akira’s perspective, but he doesn’t have the heart to say anything because, after all, Ryo is gay.

“IT’S A QUESTION OF LUST; IT’S A QUESTION OF TRUST; IT’S A QUESTION OF NOT LETTING WHAT WE’VE **BUILT UP _CRUMBLE TO DUST,_** ” Ryo unabashedly let out with the passion of a thousand dying suns (and the sound of a thousand dying cats), likely dissociating as he reveled in the chaos of each blatant mistake he made as the chorus continued. Akira smiled lovingly, sharp fangs peeking from his lips, at his best friend’s incorrect attempt to sing this absolute banger made 32 years prior.

“Where are we going?” he finally inquired loudly, though not enough as to be heard over the blaring music.

“BUT YOU KNOW THAT I’D RATHER BE HOME- WHAT? AKIRA, YOU SPEAK SO QUIETLY,” Ryo shouted in response.

“WHERE ARE WE GO-ING? Jesus, Ryo, turn the fucking music down.” Akira’s mood made a complete 180; he quickly turned the volume down in one fell swoop.

“This is Depeche _Mode_ , Akira. Please be respectful; you know I’m gay.”

“Yes. Yeah. I know. Seriously, though, where the utter hell are we going?” Akira prodded more forcefully this time. But Ryo is an immovable object who does not waver so easily.

“You’ll find out soon enough,” he responded, allowing a subtle prideful smirk to curl his lips, reassuring Akira that grave danger is not evident, at the very least.

“Well, alright. As long as I’m with you. I mean, you… you seem to know what you’re doing, that is.” Akira shoved himself further into his seat, mentally repeating the words in seemingly irrational lamentation, and peered out the window, watching as objects passed him at a speed well above the posted speed limit. It was a bit soothing, the image of the dimming sky backing distant trees, the low hum of Ryo’s stylishly old car and the now-quiet synths layered over it, and, especially, Ryo by his side. Akira felt himself drifting asleep, before…

“Oh SHIT!” came an ecstatic noise from the boy next to him, followed by the triumphant return of ear-splitting music. “I fucking love this song!”

Akira released an exhausted grumble as the duo continued to drive -- their currently unknown destination still at large. The sun was still setting and his brain was still churning. This half-human brain of his thinks just the darndest things, doesn’t it?

Roughly 20 minutes later (though feeling closer to 20 hours from Akira’s seat), their resulting destination is revealed: fuckin uhhh chuck e cheese or something

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading dont forget to like and subscribe for more contedhfkdhfndksljgnvdfklgggggggg


End file.
